A Changing Tide
by Blackroseseeker
Summary: This is my take on post Brave New World. This is what Claire's decision brings upon them all. I wasn't a Sylaire fan until the writers seemed to be going that direction, so I did too fair warning. I will try to keep all references accurate, but hey I'm human so tell me if I mess up but be nice. Rated for violence, rating may change.
1. How it began

**I hope that you all enjoy my personal take on what happens post BNW. I'll be trying to update every week. Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes are the characters. Only OCs are mine.**

The reporters swarmed. Noah pushed through the crowd calling out Claire's name. At first no one noticed then the reporters next to him began to realize that this man wasn't one of them. Slowly some of the camera's and faces turned his way.

"Who are you?"

"What is is your relation to Ms. Bennett?"

The questions started to come at Noah. He finally managed to reach Claire. They both Ignored the reporters for a moment, but every eye and and every camera was on them.

"Why? How could you do this"

"I couldn't hide forever. The thought of the way I'd have to live was to much. I just couldn't."

"Do you know what you've done. You should have waited until..."

"Until when dad?" Claire cut off Noah abruptly. "Until humanity was ready. Until it was safe. When exactly is that supposed to be. If you can give me an estimate of when we're gonna stop finding stupid reasons to kill, and there will be no chance of a violate reaction I'd like to hear it!"

Noah couldn't speak his mouth just hung open a little, and the "man with a plan" didn't know where to turn.

Sensing that the moment was over the reporters went back to work.

"Do you have any powers Mr. Bennett?"

Noah looked up. "No."

"Is your wife like your daughter."

"I'm adopted," came a reply from Claire.

-0-

The reporters had been so focused on Claire that they had failed to notice what was happening behind them. As Claire was jumping a stretch limo had pulled into the carnival just behind the tents and stands closest to Peter and Sylar. Renee stepped out not comfortable with the task set to him, but his face and demeanor gave nothing away.

Renee approached Peter and Sylar tapping them on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Both mean asked in unison.

Renee Just pointed to toward the limo and said, "Claire shouldn't see Sylar before we are gone."

The pair hesitated a moment because they knew if Renee was here then Angelia was involved. Peter started towards the limo first, and Sylar followed with more less confidence in his stride.

Renee steadily moved toward the crowd of reporters once he saw Sylar climb into the waiting limo.

"I'm adopted," Renee heard Claire say as he reached the back of the crowd of reporters.

Renee's formidable presence was evident as he cut through the crowd of reporters much easier then Noah had. Once they saw him the reporters made way, sensing that this man was not someone they wanted to cross. It was like they had an instinctive fear of his touch. Claire and Noah noticed him when he was half way to them.

"NO, no , no, please tell me you aren't here to say I've caused some sort of apocalyptic future."

"I've not been told that, but at least you've had practice saving the world we'll have to see if you can handle this. Follow me."

Claire and Noah followed him without hesitation. The reporters followed. Asking questions the whole way. When they approached the limo Angelia was waiting outside it. The mummer went through the crowd, because everyone recognized who she was. _Why is she here. _Went through the minds of every reporter and bystander present.

"There will be an announcement for a press conference soon, until then I expect your cooperation in giving Ms. Bennett some privacy to collect her thoughts."

Renee Climbed into the limo followed by Noah, Claire, and Angelia. No one followed the limo as it pulled off. No reporter was gonna risk being banned from that press conference, and the bystanders were following there lead**.**

**So please give me feed back tell me what you think.**


	2. The Deals We Make

**This is a labor of love for me I still own nothing.**

As soon as Claire stopped looking back at the disappearing crowd she noticed the shadow on the far side of Peter. It didn't make sense her gut told her she knew who it was her brain told her Peter wouldn't be that calm if it was.

"Who's that on the other side of Peter?" Claire asked even though she was sure who she was asking.

Her eyes never left the shadow in the corner.

"Don't' worry about it you'll find out soon enough," came Angelia's reply.

They rode in silence for a few seconds when Noah spoke up. "Do you know what you've done Claire? The damage you may have caused. Why you'd do something so thoughtless is beyond me."

Claire's head snapped toward Noah. "Thought less you say. I have thought about it. I can't take the lies and deceit anymore."

"Fine if you want to be so honest why don't you finally answer all the questions you've refused to answer!"

Claire could feel the eyes staring at her from out of the shadow, warring for the attention she was giving her father. That's what gave her the idea. Her father had set up the perfect stage for her without knowing. There was the small thought that perhaps she was more Noah's daughter then she'd like to admit, but she pushed that thought aside.

"Fair enough," Claire returned calmly.

Noah for the second time in one night didn't know what to say.

"Where should I begin. Perhaps I should start with what happened at the Stanton. That was one twisted day for me. Then again you'd probably be most interested in what did and didn't happen the time he kidnapped me. You'd probably get a shock of why he took me in the first place. Then again they do say that starting at the beginning is best. I don't know though. Say..."

At that Claire shot up using her cheerleader skills to quickly cross the cabin of the limo while bent over and turned on the light at the other end of the cabin.

"Where do you think I should begin?" Claire said with a hatred radiating off her face that was only for Sylar.

Noah reached for his gun only to find that Renee had already relived him of it earlier.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Seriously Claire no need for the dramatics you could of just said you knew I was here."

At that moment the limo turned onto a street that had not held up so well the previous winter. The first pothole sent Claire straight into Sylar. He caught her and turned her around before her head struck the window beside him. She landed on his lap and was stuck there for several seconds as the limo navigated the rundown street. It seemed to Claire that as soon as she was able to get her balance and get up is when they turned off the street. Noah didn't fail to notice Sylar's arm around his daughter's waist. If Renee hadn't stopped him Noah would have went across the limo and tried to strangle Sylar.

"Don't you touch my daughter."

Every eye turned towards Noah including Claire's as she positioned herself on the seat facing the rear of the limo and her father.

"Yes, Noah next time I'll let her head smash into the window. Is that what you'd prefer."

Noah knew he was right, but he also knew that he hadn't imagined the slight look of disappointment that flashed across Sylar's face as Claire got up.

The rest of the ride was spent with Peter explaining what had happened. Sylar filled in the parts that Peter didn't know.

When they were done Claire asked barely above a whisper, "did you decided to get rid of you're powers because of what I said?"

"We're here. We need sleep, and this conversation can be continued later." Angelia announced.

Everyone obediently filed out of the limo. They were at an estate outside the city. The group was greeted in the entry by the house staff silently waiting. Angelia explained the sleeping arrangements and explained that each quest room was more a suite with separate bath seating room and kitchenette. All the common area's were monitored by surveillance cameras and mics, but the private suites where sound proof. Peter and Sylar were to stay in a two bedroom suite upstairs with Claire across the hall from them. Noah and Renee had suite's downstairs in the opposite wing of the house Near the Master that Angelia would be occupying. When Angelia finished explaining two of the servants stepped forward to escort the two parties. Noah was not pleased with the sleeping arrangements, but Angelia had been clear that there was not going to be any changes, because she didn't trust Noah and Sylar to near each other in the middle of the night and she'd explain the rest tomorrow.

-0-

The next morning everyone was in the den outside the dinning room 10 minutes to 9. Everyone except Angelia. The room was quiet. Angelia walked in at exactly 9 o'clock and went straight through to the dinning room.

Angelia sat at the head of the long table. Noah and Renee sat on on side, while Claire, Sylar and Peter sat on the other side of the table.

Claire could hardly process what Angelia had told them while they were eating. Samson was coming for her and Sylar was her best chance at survival. Samson wanted her dead out of some sort of revenge and if he got her power he was gonna make sure she didn't survive it. _Cut out my kill spot and burn it that's what she saw, but only after he had broken me. What the hell is he planning to do to me. _Claire's mind didn't want to except this.

"Claire are you okay." It was Sylar's voice.

"This is all you're fault!"

Peter wanted to take up for Sylar. "Claire you can't hold him responsible for his father."

"No she's right he wouldn't want her dead if it weren't for me. That's why I'm not gonna let him touch you. Claire do you hear me?"

"Wait a minute who is going to protect Claire from Sylar while he's fending off Samson, I sure as hell am not going to let that monster around my daughter alone."

"What is it you're so afraid of Noah, are you afraid I'll tell her what you did to create me."

"You bastard I'll kill you."

"Noah enough," Angelia cut in. "Rather you like it or not we need him to protect Claire."

"Did you do it because of what I said?" Claire's voice was almost a whisper.

Everyone looked her way and the only one that understood her question was Sylar.

"Yes."

"Then I'll let you protect me."

"Does this mean you trust Sylar?" Angelia asked softly not wanting to break the moment.

"No, but I want argue with what you say."

Claire got up and left the table. Before she reached the door Angelia called after her.

"Claire one more thing. I've hired two experts that will be training you on how to handle the media at the press conference. It'll be this coming Thursday. They'll be here today right after lunch, and after breakfast the following days."

"Thursday that's just three days for me to prepare."

"I know dear, but this was the decision you made we can't put it off."

Claire left the room saying nothing else. Angelia turned back to the table.

"Sylar you have to get her to trust you. If she doesn't not even you will be able to protect her."

"Do you trust me then Angelia?"

"No, but I trust my dreams and I know she has to trust you."

"One question, I've stopped being surprised by what happens, but how is my father alive?"

"Who can say for sure. How did my husband survive. Your father has many abilities at his disposal we can't be sure what's all in his arsenal. It's possible he created the illusion to drop off he radar."

-0-

That night when Claire was heading back to her room she saw Sylar leaning outsider her door.

"Tomorrow 6 am meet me."

"Why the hell should I meet you at that ungodly hour."

"I'm only offering this opportunity to you and I'm only offering it once."

"Sylar I'm not in the mood what's going on?"

"Meet me and you'll find out. Don't and you want. Personally I'd prefer to let you sleep in, but Angelia says you have to trust me for this to work. So this is a one time offer."

With that he turned and went through the door across the hall. _This better be worth it, wait when did I decide I was going to meet him tomorrow. _Claire was to tired to argue with herself over it she set her alarm when she got out the shower and quickly fell asleep.

**hey I'll be posting the third chapter later today. I was writing and it just seemed to flow together. I almost made them one chapter but since I originally wrote them as two I'll just kept it that way. Please review.**


	3. Swimming Against the Current

**As Promised the next chapter, or second half of previous chapter however you want to think about it.**

Sylar had led Claire down to what appeared to be a library or study. It was hard to tell with the thick plastic tarp that was covering the entire room. Looking around she she spotted two large plastic tubes near the door and a smaller one. On what appeared to be a desk she could see. Knives, clamps, hammers, and what appeared to be a couple of cheese graters. Claire jumped when the door closed behind her. She swung toward Sylar dreading what his sick mind had thought of this time.

"This room is sound proof."

Claire turned to try and open the door.

"It's locked Claire. Don't worry it's not what you obviously think. You have until breakfast. My kill spot is in it's original place. You have until then to take you're revenge."

"Let me out. I'm not some psychopath like you. We're nothing a like."

"Maybe, but I won't be giving you another chance Claire."

Sylar had come up behind Claire when she turned back to the door. He crowded her and taunted her.

"I mean if you can really get over everything I've done to you so easily one must ask why."

Claire wiggled from between him and the door not realizing she was headed for the table of torture devices. Sylar stopped her when she was halfway to the desk and turned her around backing her up all the way.

"I mean if you've truly forgiven me for what I did to you're mother, and don't let us forget daddy dearest."

Sylar brought up every bad memory he could think of and when her back was against the table he pushed her over the edge. Leaning down over her he placed his hands on either side of her so she couldn't go anywhere.

He whispered in her ear, "of course if you've really forgiven me already I'm ecstatic. That means I want have to wait nearly so long to have you.

Just to drive home the point, he made of show of inhaling deeply.

"You still smell like peaches. I know how your mouth tastes I wonder..."

That's when the hammer struck the side of the side of his head. She didn't talk she just grabbed the hand that had stroked her face at the Stanton, and methodically smashed every finger. She took the other hand and did the same. Then she went for a knife. That's when her calm exterior broke down. She began screaming and crying as she stab him. She slashed at his face as if she was trying to erase him. Sylar screamed out in agony, but he never lost control, never blocked her attacks. It was when she took the cheese grater to his back that he second guessed his choice, but he never voiced his doubt, he just cried out in pain. Claire didn't pay head to the blood that was now all around her she just struck and stabbed and hurt him for all the pain he'd caused her.

Far sooner the Sylar had expected her attack slowed: when he was able to focus on Claire he saw holding a knife and shaking. The knife fell to the ground followed by Claire as she continued to sob.

Sylar slid over to her and just sat beside her as she cried.

"I am a monster."

"You want to know one of the biggest reason you're better then me Claire? It's because you just took out your anger on the person that deserved it, instead of lashing out at innocent people around you."

Claire looked up to thank him and took in for the first time how much blood there really was.

"Um how are we gonna stop from tracking this through the house?"

She wasn't sure why that came out maybe she wasn't ready to say thank you to Sylar. Whatever the reason it was a valid question.

Sylar stood up and offered Claire his hand. She took it to his surprise, and he pulled her to her feet. He used telekinesis to remove the lid on the containers. The two large containers were filled with water and the smaller one had some towels and clothes inside.

"Don't worry Claire I promise not to look when you change."

"Jack ass," mumbled Claire. Sylar pretended not to notice.

When they exited the room there were two very bloody tubes of water and a pile of blood stained towels, with bits of flesh stuck in them, left for some unlucky members of the house staff to clean up.

Claire stopped suddenly and turned on Sylar. "What did you do to me? How come you still feel pain and I don't?"

It seemed like as good I time to ask as any. It wasn't so out of the blue for Claire. It was something she had to understand, something she couldn't let go, because it was just too unfair. Why did she have to stop feeling; why did he sever such an important link to her humanity? Was he trying to make her a monster too? These questions she always asked herself, but never thought she'd have a chance to get the answers.

"I didn't make you stop feeling at least not directly."

"What, but it happened after you cut into my head."

"True, but the only things I could have done while searching through your brain would have had immediate affect. You could still feel pain for at least a little while after. Am I right."

"Well yeah, but still..."

"Did Suresh tell you it was my fault."

"Well no, no one actually ever diagnosed why it happened precisely. Wait, are you saying you had nothing to do with it?"

"No Claire, I didn't say that. What I didn't change anything up there." Sylar pressed his pointer to her forehead.

Claire just stared at him with a half confused half dubious look on her face. Sylar looked away. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to see her reaction to what he said next or why it was so hard to say, she'd been blaming him completely anyways the truth couldn't be worse.

"If you hadn't experienced getting your head cut open you may have went another 10, maybe as much as 50 years before you stopped feeling. It depends on how often and intensely you had to feel pain."

Sylar paused and glanced at Claire

"Okay with your life 5 to 10 years. So yeah what I did sped up the process, but the loss of pain is your ability's natural development. Your body slowly figured out over your life that pain was a useless unpleasant sensation."

"But why can you feel?"

"Your body had your entire life to figure it out. I've had your power less then 4 years. I'll catch up eventually. Besides I think it's already started. I still feel, but the last time I got shot it seemed to hurt slightly less. I'm probably adapting faster because of my intuitive aptitude and the way I assimilate powers in the first place."

"I don't get what that has to do with it."

"My body has to adjust each time it acquires a new power. That means my original ability sort of analyzes it, So my intuitive aptitude has probably been slowly mutating each new nerve cell to be less sensitive to pain."

Claire was silent a moment, but she didn't look satisfied.

"Are you going to keep standing in the hall pouting, or are you going to say why you're so upset?"

"I liked you being to blame better."

"What are you disappointed that I'm not as diabolical as you thought?"

"No disappointed that it's not something you can fix."

"Given the general direction your life tends to take Claire; why would you ever want to be able to feel pain?"

Claire just stared up at Sylar like he was an idiot.

"If I can't feel what keeps me in touch with my humanity?"

She wasn't sure why she was being so honest with her own personal boogie man. Maybe it was the fact that he had just let her spend all the time she wanted mutilating his body, just so she could vent her anger. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't think she could talk about this with anyone else, or that they wouldn't understand. Maybe just maybe it was because she knew he'd be honest with her and if there was any hope or if it was hopeless she'd find out if she kept talking to him. Whatever it was she was she found herself wanting him to answer her. What he did next was not the response she'd been looking expecting.

Suddenly Claire found herself up against the wall with Sylar's body making it impossible for her to go anywhere. She tried to hide her fear, but did a poor job of hiding it because of her shock.

"You know Claire you need to learn to trust me if I'm going to protect you."

The smirk on Sylar's face did little to reassure Claire, but she did manage to raise her mask of defiance. Sylar began speaking in a whisper.

"Just answer me one question Claire. Am I right to assume that you didn't have a lot of time to be a typical college student with everything you had to deal with over the past few years?"

"What are you driving at..."

Claire was cut off when Sylar's ducked his head down and she felt his tongue caress her earlobe. She was taken to off guard to stop the sharp intake of breath in reaction to the charge Sylar's actions sent through her body.

"If you'd had time to indulge in certain extracurricular activities like most of your classmates, you'd already be aware that though pain is superfluous, The rest of your ability to feel is left perfectly in tact. Given our ability it may work better than most."

With that Sylar quickly stepped back as if he'd done nothing.

"I know it's quiet shocking Claire, but I think you get the point."

Claire could only stare at his back as he retreated down the hall.

Noah had gotten up and rushed to save his daughter the moment he'd seen Sylar push her up against the wall. He missed Sylar but arrived at the base of the sides staircase that led to the upstairs rooms just as Claire did.

"Dad what are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask the same thing of you. You seemed awefully chatty with Sylar this morning."

Claire would have liked to have been surprised; she stood there a moment trying to muster a sense of shocked outrage, but all she felt was a sense of resigned disappointment. Noah mistook her silence as a sign of chagrin.

"You know you can't trust him. Angelia may say you need to, but I don't trust that she's telling us everything, if any of what she says is the truth."

"Angelia can't stand to be around Sylar anymore then you can. He killed Nathan remember, from what Peter says she would have let all those people die instead of get his help. I'm going to take a shower."

When Claire brushed past Noah to head up the stairs he noticed the blood in her hair. Noah went after her.

"What the hell did he do to you Claire!"

"What are you talking about, and why are you yelling at me?"

Noah took a deep breath. "Why is there blood in your hair?"

"Don't you know weren't you spying on me the whole time?" The venom in Claire's voice could not be mistaken.

"Claire you know what he's like you know why I have to take precautions."

"Take precautions that's a good excuse dad. That's a good way of putting it. Only problem is I think your 'precautions' are going to cause me more problems then they're worth. Being terrorized by Becky, losing West, were a direct result of your precautions. Excuse me if I'd rather you forgo the favor."

Claire continued upstairs ignoring all the arguments that Noah was making as he followed her to her room. Claire stopped at her door and turned around.

"I have to take a shower now, so bye."

"I'm your father."

"You're the man that was never there after the company gave me to you to raise and suddenly turned into uber protective when Sylar came on the scene!"

Claire stormed into her room with blooming feeling of guilt. That guilt you always get when you've been too honest for selfish reasons with family, but she couldn't take her dad's overbearing at the moment. She was confused enough. She'd already been thinking too much for her to be comfortable. _Why was Angelia being so calm about Sylar's presence, when literally the day before she was more willing to let thousands of people die then to deal with Sylar? I'd like to think that it's because I'm her granddaughter and in danger, but it's Angelia that might get her to accept him, but she seems at peace with it. The man that killed her son, that's bound to cause some emotional conflict. I don't know maybe she's really that good at controlling her emotions._

Mean while outside in the Hall Sylar emerged from his room to a very angry Noah.

"You keep your hands off my daughter."

"Really what exactly did I do. All I did was correct a misconception she seemed to be laboring under."

"I saw you in the hall, I don't know what you did or said, but I won't have you..."

"You won't have me. What exactly do you plan on doing? Besides I just needed to know if you were spending your time spying on Claire. Thanks for answering that question. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to tip your hand to your daughter though. I wonder how she's dealing with yet another betrayal by you."

Noah was fuming but he didn't have anyway to reply, so he stormed off instead.


	4. Not According to Plan

**Still own nothing I thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoy.**

The Camry seemed much smaller now that Sophie had all her stuff packed into it. She hoped she'd be able to get a job soon after getting to New York. Her Savings would only last a few months in that city, even though she wasn't planning to live on Manhattan. Still Sophie didn't have much to lose; a black woman living on the outskirts of a small Oklahoma town easily became secluded, then again that's why she moved there in the first place. Maybe one day she'd be able to go back. Not to that small house disappearing in her review, but home the place she'd left about 5 years ago. The only problem was how would she explain it to her family. How would they take it when she'd made it so clear that she wasn't going to ever come back, and she never wanted to see them again. There are things a person shouldn't know, and when she left home she'd crafted a life so that she'd never have to face those things again. Now, she was about to risk throwing that all away moving to a city were human contact seemed impossible to avoid. It was a thought she tried not to think, but if there was as chance that this new Clinic could help her cope she had to risk it. Even if 'it' included her sanity.

-0-

Truthfully Claire hadn't been so sure how much she would be able to utilize what her tutors had taught her about controlling the media. She had had only half a week to prepare for this, but surprisingly it went well.

The same couldn't be said for Sophie she had found out the press conference location as soon as she'd found an apartment in Harlem. She'd bumped into an older man that seemed to have some trouble breathing. Unfortunately she'd made skin contact with him because the long sleeves she'd been wearing had been pushed up slightly by the jostling of the crowd, so that meant they no longer meet the top of her gloves. The pure evil that rushed her thoughts was so overwhelming that she had collapsed form shock.

Claire was walking down the stairs to the waiting limo with the reporters still throwing questions her way when she suddenly felt something crash into her side and then she was airborne with an arm firmly placed around her waist.

-0-

Sylar had been on the outskirts of the crowd of reporters. They hadn't wanted to seem like they were hiding anything and a body guard for an indestructible girl seemed to indicate just that. Plus they didn't want to tip there hand to Samson. Surprise may be their best advantage Angelia had insisted, because the only way to insure Claire's safety was for Samson to die. That's why Sylar had been on the edges of the crowd so that even if Samson spotted him first he wouldn't suspect that he was that with protecting Claire in mind.

The plan was thought up because Claire couldn't avoid public appearances until they were sure Samson was dead. It was simple Sylar would stay close, but not so close to seem like a body guard. When his father made his move they just all prayed that Sylar could take him out.

-0-

Sylar was off the ground before Samson was three stories in the air, but Samson was fast and head start is a head start. Sylar was in hot pursuit. Samson was using the skyscrapers of New York to his advantage, staying down in amongst them, zig-zaging in and out, and doubling back by looping around some buildings. It was a good chase, but in the end Samson shot around one particular building shot skywards turned around the antenna rocketed down the other side of the building and that's when Sylar lost him. He tried to use his super hearing to listen for Claire's screams but he heard nothing.

When Sylar couldn't hear anything he was so angry so paralyzed with fear and caught up in self loathing, that he was less then 2 stories form the ground when he stopped himself from slamming into the pavement. _I can't fail her this I_ _won't let that bastard win_. That was Sylar's only thought as flew back to the house estate they had been staying at. It played over and over in his head become a mantra that built in intensity and determination until it was a very part of his being by the time he landed.

**Please Review :) Constructive Criticism is always welcome.**


	5. Fighting the Tidal Wave

**Author's note: I'd like to apologize for the delay in posting. Originally I thought this would be a relatively short story, but It took on a life of it's own. That led to my not getting it finished before my mom's surgery. Anyways she's recovering well. I'm back and to make up for it I'll be posting again in a few days. Hope you guys enjoy.**

As soon as Sylar rushed inside he was greeted by Angela holding a box of maps. Or rather he ran into Angela carrying a box of maps headed the other way. Sylar took in the scene analyzed it and had Angela in a telekinetic hold up against the wall before most people could have fully realized what was inside the box.

"You arranged for Molly to be near by, and you're going to her before I could even deliver the news that I couldn't catch up to my father." Sylar's voice was pitched low and held the sort of menace that even Angela would be a fool to down play. There was no question in his words, he stated them as fact, but still the unspoken question hung between them. What was Angela's game this time. Sylar wanted to know and Angela knew it.

Suddenly Angela slid to the floor as Sylar's power gave out. Sylar turned on his heels to see Rene standing not far from him. Angela began to pick the maps up off the floor. Just then Peter and Noah entered the house.

"Where is Claire?" It was the first thing Noah said when he saw Sylar.

"I lost them." Sylar's voice was soft and as apologetic as it could possibly be when talking to Noah.

It was the cracking in Sylar's voice, as if he actually felt pain at the thought, that stopped the rage Noah was prepared to level on Sylar. Noah tilted his head as if the thought that Sylar might have human emotions was confusing, and then he noted Angela picking up the maps.

Sylar was kneeling down to help as Noah began to speak.

"What's going on?"

Sylar looked up. "What's going on is that Angela is playing an angle again. Only this time she's putting Claire at risk to do it." His words were calm and measured, but his eyes had the murderous look that Noah expected to see on Sylar. This oddly reassured Noah. Noah thought, _This is the world as I know it; I know how to help my daughter in this world._

"Still, Angela is headed to see Molly apparently, and right now that's the best move we have." Sylar turned to Angela and he didn't need his telekinesis to be working to pin her in place. I don't know how you managed to fool my lie detecting when you said the element of surprise was the best chance we had, but know this I will be watching you and if you play me again I will kill you."

Angela stood up with the last of the maps in her hand. " I didn't lie Sylar, it was the best chance for what needs to happen. We don't have time to waste though. I'll call as soon as Molly has her location, it will go faster if you aren't there."

Angela picked up the box placing the last map inside it. She spoke as she walked out the front door. "You may still thank me when this is over with Sylar."

Sylar said nothing no one said anything, but a general sound of disbelief followed Angela out the closing door.

-0-

Molly was only ten minutes form the sprawling estate, thirteen from the front door were Angela's car was parked, and Angela made it there in seven.

As soon as Molly had the location Angela was on he phone. "I'll stay here and you can call to get an update if you need it."

When Angela was sitting in the living room afterwards with Suresh, and Molly was in her room, the questions that Angela had been anticipating began.

"What's going on who was that man that took Claire?"

"His name is Samson, and Sylar is helping us try to protect Claire."

"How do you know he's trying to help I never knew anyone that could best Sylar one on one, but he claims he lost them."

"Samson isn't just anyone his original power is intuitive aptitude as well, and has more evil in him then even Sylar when he was at his worst. Sylar at his worst was fully insane and still wouldn't cross certain lines. Samson was never insane he just never cared."

"Could anyone be worst then Sylar?"

"Have you ever know Sylar to harm a child? Samson hasn't only harmed other children it's known he beat his own son, sold him off and sliced open his wife's head when she protested. Oh, and did I mention he did it while his son watched."

Suresh had to admit he hadn't known Sylar to ever harm a child. Even when he was killing people with seeming no provocation he left children unharmed, well at least physically.

"Still what makes this Samson so much worst when it comes to Claire, and what makes you so sure that Sylar won't betray you.

Angela stood up and went over to the window stalling for time.

"Angela I'm not in the mood for subtext or secrets! What are you not saying?"

"I know for three reasons. First I have dreamt it. I know that Sylar is the key to saving Clarire."

"You've not always understood your dreams. You've been wrong before, that's no guarantee."

"True, but as I said that's not the only reason I'm trusting him. Second you underestimate Sylar's" Angela hesitated, "relationship to Claire. He's not going to let Samson carry out what he plans to do to Claire. Especially since it's a meant to be revenge on Sylar."

"Wait what?! Sylar sliced open Claire's head, and harming her is supposed to somehow be a revenge on Sylar."

"This isn't Samson's first attempt to take Claire's power Sylar stopped him the last time."

"Okay." Suresh drew out the word like it could open up a pathway though the tangled mess that he found himself trying to sort out. "I don't think that one of your dreams is enough reason to trust Claire's safety to Sylar. Your second reason I don't understand, and I'm not sure I want to or could ever be convinced you're right about it. So, what's the third reason? What is it you've been building up to Angela? What is it that will make me continue with this and not get on the next plane to India with Molly?"

Angela took a deep breath and turned from the window. "The only person that Sylar hates more then me and Noah is Samson. There are reasons that Sylar would never allow Samson to enjoy immortality. There are reasons that if Samson can have a worst nightmare it's own it's way to him right now."

"If you expect me to keep Molly this close to Sylar. I'm going to need to know what those reasons are. I'm going to have to be convinced that Sylar will not turn on us. I wouldn't have come if I'd known he was involved."

"I know that's why I didn't tell you. The answer is simple, but I'm only saying this because we may still need Molly to help Claire. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be saying anything it's not my place. It will be best for you to forget I said anything once this is over."

"I'm running out of patients with your stalling Angela."

"It's not stalling it's the truth, don't ever bring this up to Sylar. I say that for your own good."

"Fine. What is this great secret?"

"Samson's last name is Grey."

At first Suresh was puzzled and wondered, _What the hell is she talking saying? What does that have to do with anything? _Still the name struck a cord in Suresh's mind. He knew from the way that Angela said the name that she meant it as a complete explanation. He knew from the tug at his memory that he was forgetting something important.

"Angela, I'm sorry, but I'm not making the connection."

Angela let out a breath, and gave Suresh a look as if he she had just pointed to a pink alligator and he'd said he couldn't see anything."As you know Sylar isn't Sylar's legal name. Sylar was born Gabriel Grey."

_Oh, that's what I had forgot. _It was the sort of thought that happens in a millisecond, but seems to take an eternity to form. _To be fair I'd only been informed of that once and a lot has happened since then. _Suresh was not entirely sure why he was felt the need to justify himself even in his head, but he did it just the same. The revelation was effective, Suresh decided he would stay and let Molly help.

-0-

Sophie was trembling as she collapsed onto the mattress that was the only furniture she had in her new place. She trembled afraid that she had given up the safety of her Oklahoma house for nothing. She'd just finished listening to the news report about the apparent kidnapping of Claire Bennet. Sure she knew that the Clinic would still be opening in a couple of days, but she was only just realizing how much faith she had placed in being able to at least meet Clarie. To meet the one that was courageous enough to reveal her self to the world. How much Sophie had been depending on that to help sustain her own courage was a great part of the reason she had come, but now Sophie was unsure if anyone would ever get to see this Claire again. No one was sure it seemed.

-0-

As soon as Sylar got the call he was off. The only consideration that he gave to Noah and Peter was to say, "they got her location," as he sprinted out the door. When he reached the location that Molly had picked up though all he found was blood and a video of Samson taking Claire's power. Samson hadn't been alone he'd turned it into twisted ritualized thing just to mock and taunt. There were men there that had stripped Claire bare and held her down as Samson cut open her head. Sylar watched with growing rage as Claire trashed and cried.

Samson's spoke and Sylar knew why with absolute certainty that his own evil had been inevitable, for he was truly the spawn of evil incarnate. "Claire, if you're this distressed now what are you going to do when you begin your new life. This is just the ceremony, the coronation. You're just playing the role of the sacrifice to to appease the gods. More precisely to appease the god, me. The is how the story of Zeus and Cronus should have ended, with Cronus rising to teach Zeus a lesson before destroying him for his insolence."

Claire's face was horror stricken. She knew in that moment she was dealing with the epitome of both evil and madness. She knew no matter what she thought about Sylar she was infinitely better off with Sylar instead of Samson.

Sylar couldn't read all that from Claire's face on the recording but he decided then and there power or not he was going to destroy Samson. He was going to carve the kill spot from his flesh and watch it burn. In that moment he understood he was going to need the element of surprise to do it, he didn't care if that was what Angela had meant or not. Things were never that simple with Angela anyways, but he did care that Angela could get him what he needed. His mind was working at it's peak and he knew what he needed to do.

Sylar flew from the warehouse just in case it was being monitored. He landed in a field about a mile away, and took out his cell to call Angela.

"They're gone," were the first words out of his mouth.

"I'll get Molly."

"No wait. I need you to do somethings for me immediately. I need some powers."

"Sylar you can't be suggesting..."

"Don't act high and mighty now you had no qualms about it when you pretended to be my mother. Still, I'll take the powers empathicly. I need a tracking ability we don't have time to be picky, but the more precise the better. I need stealth or teleportation Hiro's ability would be best. Get Matt here I need his ability for sure, god I wish I hadn't avoided that one now, and if possible find me a speedster. I'm sure that Samson has that ability that's why he could so easily out fly me. I think he combined flight and speed; the chase was just him mocking me."

"Okay, tracking, teleportation, Matt Parkman, and a speedster if possible. You know Molly..."

Suresh cut off Angela, "absolutely not!"

"Suresh he's going to take the abilities empathicly."

"I don't care Sylar is not getting that close the Molly."

"This is for Clarie."

"Claire is your family and Molly is mine you'll have to find another way."

"I'll do it."

Suresh and Angela looked up to see Molly standing in the archway of the living room.

"Molly, no," came Suresh's voice.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I heard what Angela said. This is for Claire and he's going to take the abilities using empathy. I'm going to do it even if I have to walk out of here and go find him myself. I'm sure that Micah can get his cell number for me."

Sylar could here the entire exchange through the phone and couldn't believe what he was hearing._ I killed her parents, and yet she was still willing to help me, no that wasn't right, she's willing to face me to help Claire. Since when was little Molly so brave._

Suresh set back with a look of defeat on his face, "fine," was all he said.

Angela gave Sylar the address, and got on the phone with Matt to arrange for him to take a private flight to New York.

-0-

Noah was going crazy he got the address for where Angela was out of Rene and had Peter take him there. They actually landed the same time as Sylar. The tension was palpable as the three men walked down the steps to the condo that housed Suresh and Molly. As soon as they were inside Noah began accusing the Sylar of betraying them. Noah punched Sylar hard in the face not caring that Sylar could kill him in an instant. When Noah went for a second blow he found himself frozen in mid swing.

"I don't have time for your tantrum Noah. I have to get Claire back or have you forgotten!?"

"You were supposed to stop her form being taken in the first place!"

Peter began to object to that, but Sylar cut him off.

"Then why don't you take that up with Angela. I frankly don't care what you accuse me of, but if you get in my way you've already had your warning. Understand?"

It was the sharp intake of breath from Molly that ended the confrontation.

Sylar turned to look at Molly and let go of his hold on Noah. Noah turned to Molly as well. _How old is she now 15, 16, she's about the age that Clarie was when this psychopath cut open her head. Why the hell is Suresh letting Sylar this close to her?_

"This is to rescue Clarie right?"

"Yes," came Sylar's reply, "but still you don't have to do this."

"I want to, as long as it's true."

"As long as what's true?"

"You don't kill anymore. You're not going to track down victims using my power."

"It's true."

"When Matt gets here and tells me you're telling the truth. I'll show you how my ability works. Do you have to do anything special to use your empathy?"

"I have to understand something about you, truly understand."

"Does that mean we have to talk? Like really talk." Molly's voice held an uncertainty that it didn't hold before. Both Noah and Suresh clung to that ray of hope.

"You shouldn't open up to this monster," they said in unison.

Molly had expected this from Suresh and could understand him, but she turned to Noah with a look of disgust on her face. "She's your daughter," was all she said before turning to Sylar. "I eased dropped earlier on Angela and dad, I think I know what to talk about. Can we go for a walk? I don't want to talk in front of them."

"Now!?" Was Sylar's shocked reply.

"Yes, before I lose my resolve."

"Okay."

Sylar and Molly walked out the front door and down the last flight of steps.

-0-

When they returned Sylar found out that Angela had been busy. She told them that she had called Hiro and wasn't sure he'd be willing to share his power with Sylar, but he was willing to come and help. She'd sent out a media release saying that tomorrow evening there would be a meet and greet at the Petrilli Manson for any one who wanted to find out more about the Clinic before the official opening on Saturday. This she said was in case they could not get Hiro to agree or find a replacement through any of their channels.

"Oh and Parkman should be landing about one in the morning. I suggest that we all get some sleep. We can all go to the estate. Noah, Suresh and Molly can ride with me. Peter and Sylar, you two can of course fly there. Matt's going to be brought by helicopter once he lands.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
